This is Me
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: For Fanfiction Festival. Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya saat tak seorangpun mendukung kalian? Rasanya sesak sampai aku ingin menghancurkan mereka semua. M for safe, Bloody scene, Oneshoot, RnR Please.


Ehem, test.. test..? Yup, saya akhirnya menapakan kaki juga di dunia fic Hinata (?). Habis selama ini kan saya cuma menganggumi diam-diam Hinata yang keren pas jadi pembunuh. Pas jadi pembunuh doang lho ya~ #slapped

Mau promosi boleh? Buat fans SasuHina, mind to RnR fic saya yg judulnya "My Melody"? gaje sih emang, tapi mohon bantuan kalian semua agar saya bisa memperbaiki tiap kesalahan saya m(_._)m

Yosh, sebenernya saya bener-bener gak mau nulis di rate M, tapi biar aman aja saya taro di M. Jangan sakit mata atau muntah bacanya, ya? Gak terlalu _gore_ kok

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © **Masashi****Kishimoto**

This is Me © **Hime****Uguisu**

**Summary:**

For Fanfiction Festival. Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya saat tak seorangpun mendukung kalian? Bahkan tempat peraduan kalian sesungguhnya pun sudah tak memperdulikan kalian. Rasanya sesak seperti tak punya siapapun. Sesak, sampai aku ingin menghancurkan mereka semua. M for safe, Bloody scene, Oneshoot, RnR Please.

**Warning!:**

Bloody scene, Gore, Death Chara, OOC, AU, Tak dianjurkan untuk orang yang takut darah ataupun trauma membaca adegan pembunuhan!

Don't like? Don't read! If you like? Review please.

* * *

><p>Malam itu terdengar hembus nafas yang terengah-engah disertai langkah kaki yang cepat. Seorang gadis terus berlari menghindari seseorang yang menodongkan pisaunya yang nampak berkilat terkena cahaya rembulan. Sambil terus berteriak minta tolong walau tak ada siapapun yang akan menolongnya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh dan tubuhnya dipegangi oleh seorang pria yang menyeringai.<p>

"TIDAAAK!" teriaknya sampai akhirnya pisau tajam itu menancap di jantung wanita malang yang berhasil tertangkap. Ditusuk-tusukkannya terus pisau itu hingga cairam bernama darah memuncrat keluar membasahi wajah sang pelaku.

"Apa kau pembunuh bayaran?" tanya suara seorang gadis dari belakang. Tak ada perasaan takut sama sekali, ia mendekati pembunuh yang langsung menghentikan aksinya.

"Mau apa kau?" si pelaku bertanya dengan kasar. Gadis berkulit putih dengan pupil _lavender_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin bergabung denganmu, menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Aku ingin bisa bebas membunuh siapapun," jawab Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Me<strong>

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

Kalender yang terpanjang di dinding sudah menunjukkan bulan Desember. Udara dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang pun sudah mulai terasa. Benda putih nan halus yang disebut 'salju' itu pun sudah mulai berjatuhan. Dari langit perlahan turun ke bumi bagai tetesan air mata sang dewi. Lembut, putih, bersih, tampak melambangkan suci, namun di balik itu semua.. dingin, dan jika dibiarkan menumpuk tak jarang juga menyebabkan kesulitan.

Bibirku tersenyum lembut saat mengingat sebentar lagi libur musim dingin akan tiba. Tak harus ke sekolah. Tak harus melihat banyak manusia. Tak harus mendengar ucapan menyakitkan dari orang di sekeliling. Hanya akan ada aku, sendiri meringkuk dalam kamar. Dengan kesunyian mendera tanpa seorang pun yang menghampiriku. Yah, suasana seperti itulah yang kusuka. Setidaknya menjadi kesepian lebih baik daripada berdekatan dengan makhluk hidup yang tak pernah berada di pihakmu. Begitulah menurutku, Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang siswi kelas 1 SMA di salah satu sekolah lumayan terkenal, di pusat kota Konoha.

"Hinata, sarapan sudah siap!" suara seorang pria yang sudah kukenal, ayah. Aku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas-ku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar ini agar tak seorang pun selain aku dapat masuk ke dalam sini. Ingin tahu kenapa? Karena terkadang aku menyimpan suatu benda yang aneh dan dapat membuat orang berfikir aku ini 'aneh'.

"Ah iya, terima kasih. Aku langsung berangkat ya, ayah!" seruku setelah memasukan makananku ke dalam kotak bekal lalu memasukannya kedalam tas. Hari ini aku bangun agak terlambat, jadi aku tak akan sempat makan di rumah. Setelah berpamitan, kulangkahkan kaki-kakiku dengan cepat menuju sekolah. Berjalan kaki adalah kegiatan sehari-hariku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh!" rintihku saat tubuhku terjatuh karena didorong oleh seorang anak perempuan dengan senyum setan di wajahnya yang bahkan lebih buruk dari setan manapun di mataku.

"Ups, aku tak sengaja menabrak si Hyuuga sok cantik ini," ucapnya dengan nada dibuat-buat. Aku hanya berusaha berdiri tanpa memperdulikannya. "Wow! Dia sok mengabaikanku! Menjijikan sekali sih wanita jalang ini!" tambahnya lagi. Gadis bernama Tayuya itu menatapku jijik. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Ini semua terjadi karena kemarin pacarnya mendekatiku dan ia cemburu. Demi tuhan, aku benci sekali melihat gadis seperti dia. Memangnya salahku kalau parasku lebih cantik darinya?

Berusaha menghindarinya, aku segera berlari ke kelasku. Di sana sudah ada Temari dan Ino sahabatku. Sahabat? Setidaknya mereka menyebutku sahabat mereka, jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain balas menganggap manusia-manusia itu sahabat, kan? Senyum menawan tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Aku pun duduk di bangku yang terdapat di belakang Ino dan Temari.

"Hey Hinata, ulangan kemarin akan dibagikan sekarang lho! Aaah~ bagaimana kalau nilaiku jelek?" kata Ino dengan nada agak manja. Temari juga mengangguk.

"Kalau nilai Ino-chan pasti bagus kok, apalagi nilai Temari-chan," ucapku pelan sambil menautkan jariku. Malu-malu memuji mereka. Wajah Ino langsung terlihat seperti orang yang tersipu malu lalu menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Ah kau ini selalu saja merendah dan malah memuji orang, hehe," gadis pirang itu tersipu. Aku hanya ikut tertawa bersama dengan Temari. Tak banyak kata yang kuucapkan saat bergabung bersama dengan mereka. Aku hanyalah pihak pasif dalam setiap hubungan yang kujalin dengan sesama manusia. Prinsip yang mengatakan 'manusia adalah makhluk sosial' pun kadang tak selalu benar menurutku. Aku malah ingin pergi menjauh ataupun lenyap dari hadapan mereka semua.

Sang guru pun datang. Sebatang rokok masih menempel di mulutnya. Aku heran dengannya, kok mau menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli rokok yang hanya untuk dibakar?

"Ya anak-anak, sekarang saya akan membagikan ulangan fisika kalian," ujarnya. Kini ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam tas yang di bawanya. Dipanggilnya satu persatu nama murid. Sampai akhirnya tiba giliranku. Aku berjalan dengan agak gugup ke depan. Mengambil hasil ulanganku. Sampai secarik kertas itu berada di tanganku, barulah aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya. Seperti dugaanku, nilaiku.. jelek sekali! 40! Sudah terbayang bagaimana ekspresi ayah saat mengetahui ini.

"Kau dapat berapa, Hinata?" Temari bertanya. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan nilaiku namun mereka berhasil merebut kertas itu dari tanganku.

"Hah, 40? Kalau fisika nilaimu jelek sekali, tapi kalau biologi nilaimu baru bagus. Dasar," katanya. Mungkin maksudnya itu hanyalah kalimat biasa yang bisa untuk memotivasiku atau apalah itu. Tapi tidak begitu aku mengartikannya, aku tetap berfikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah hinaan untukku. Kau tahu Temari? Mulutmu itu benar-benar harus ku jahit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku hanya terduduk diam di kelas. Temari dan Ino pergi ke kantin. Bosan, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kantin juga, lumayan daripada pegal duduk di kelas. Kulihat banyak yang tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya membalas mereka dengan seulas senyuman. Bahkan aku berpas-pasan dengan pemuda yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku namun kutolak, Namikaze Naruto.

"Kalian akrab juga ya dengan Hinata. Jujur, kalau aku sih tak suka sekali dengannya," kudengar seseorang membicarakanku. Aku pun berjalan, menajamkan indera pendengaranku. Rupanya mereka belum menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kau pikir kami suka dengannya? Aku juga tak terlalu suka dengannya!" kali ini suara Ino yang kudengar. Apa dia bilang?

"Dia itu menyebalkan, aku sudah bicara panjang-panjang tapi hanya direspon sedikit! Sudah begitu ia juga sok imut sekali!" kini giliran Temari yang bersuara. Jadi.. itu ya yang namanya sahabat? Ooh kini aku mengerti apa itu sahabat. Mereka yang bermain dan bersikap manis di depanmu lalu membicarakanmu di belakang karena sebenarnya mereka tak suka padamu.. itu kan yang disebut sahabat? Aku sih tidak tahu apa itu sahabat, tapi yang jelas.. ada suatu perasaan ganjil saat aku mendengar ucapan mereka.

Sebuah senyum tiba-tiba terlukis di wajahku. Entah mengapa sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja di benakku. Baguslah, sekarang waktunya masuk ke dalam kelas dan menunggu bel pulang sekolah sambil berpura-pura tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktunya pulang sekolah sekarang. Kulihat gadis bernama Tayuya itu melintas di depan kelasku. Segera saja aku berlari keluar kelas. Mengikuti gadis sialan itu hingga ia menuju ke halaman belakang. Ah, rupanya ia sendirian di sana. Kututup mulutnya dengan tanganku lalu kupaksa dia berjalan ke arah gudang sekolah. Ia terus meronta, namun tak ada niatan untuk melepaskannya di benakku. Begitu kami sampai di gudang, kulempar tubuhnya masuk. Menutup pintu gudang tua yang nampak berdebu itu.

"Kau! Hyuuga!" teriaknya sambil menunjukku. Kutepis jari itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan menunjukku dengan jari-jari kotormu itu ya. Baiklah, kita selesaikan masalah tadi pagi di sini," ucapku. Ia berdiri dan terlihat siap bertarung. Kedua tangannya itu terkepal. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis melihatnya. Mengeluarkan pistol berukuran kecil yang terdapat di saku rok-ku.

DOR

"Jangan berisik kau!" bentakku setelah menekan pelatuk pistol yang kupegang. Membuat peluru timah itu menembus perut gadis bernama Tayuya di hadapanku. Ia merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Kembali aku menembakan peluru itu, kali ini ke kedua kakinya agar ia tak bisa berjalan. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa maumu?" tetesan air mata itu menetes melalui pipinya. Darah mengalir mengotori seragam putihnya. Tatapan memohon namun terlihat kesal itu. Benar-benar pemandangan yang bagus. Kutarik rambutnya dengan kasar, membuat ia menenggak menatapku.

"Kau mau tahu apa mauku? Aku mau kau mati! Sekarang juga!" jawabku. Satu tanganku kugunakan untuk mengambil pisau yang juga terdapat di saku rok-ku. Kubuka kain penutupnya dan langsung mengarahkan pisau itu ke lehernya. "Ini yang kusebut sesuatu yang indah, Tayuya," bisikku di telinganya. Menggigit telinga itu dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

Kini pisau itu kugunakan untuk melukai lehernya. Semakin cepat menggesekkan pisau tajam itu dengan lehernya. Ia terlihat susah bernafas. Persis sekali binatang yang sedang dipenggal. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya. Kulihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lenganku. Gawat, aku harus cepat sebelum Temari dan Ino keburu pulang nanti!

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya~" bisikku terakhir kalinya. Menyelesaikan 'pekerjaan' di sini dengan cepat. Membuat kepala itu terpisah dengan badannya. Aku berusaha menghindari cipratan darah itu. Selesai, waktunya aku meninggalkannya di sini. Aku pun berjalan keluar gudang ini dan tak lupa mengunci pintu. Ya, siapa tahu jasadnya tak bisa di temukan terus kan akan jadi cerita seru nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian sibuk tidak?" aku bertanya pada mereka saat banyak murid yang sudah bubar.. Ino terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku kembali menautkan jari-jariku. Menundukkan kepalaku, membuat poni-ku sedikit menutupi wajahku.

"Aku baru saja ingin belajar merajut. Kalian kan mahir sekali dalam merajut, jadi aku mau minta diajarkan di rumah. Mau kan kalian ke rumahku?" aku bertanya dengan pandangan malu-malu. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tak masalah, ayo!" seru Temari riang. Bagus, satu rencana telah berhasil. Tak kusangka mereka lebih bodoh dari yang aku kira.

Kami sudah tiba di depan rumahku. Tak ada orang lain karena mereka semua sedang sibuk. Ayah sedang bekerja, Hanabi menginap di rumah nenek, dan kak Neji masih kuliah dan pulang entah kapan. Aku membuka pintu pagar dari kayu ini. Membawa mereka masuk ke dalam rumahku. Kulihat mereka berdua terus menatapi tiap sudut rumahku.

"Rumahmu indah, masih bergaya tradisional begini," komentar Temari.

"Terima kasih," balasku ramah. Ia pun tersenyum padaku. Aku muak melihatnya. Kami berjalan menuju lantai atas, tempat kamarku berada. Membuka pintu kamarku. Untunglah berbagai benda tajam yang kukoleksi sudah ku rapihkan dan kumasukkan ke dalam lemari. Mereka pun mendudukkan diri di lantai kamarku.

"Anou.. kalian mau kubuatkan minum?" tanyaku setelah meletakan tas sekolahku di atas kasur. Mereka mengangguk. Aku pun turun ke lantai bawah. Melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju dapur. Membuatkan dua gelas sirup untuk mereka. Setelah siap, aku pun membawa nampan berisi gelas itu menuju kamarku. Meletakannya di lantai dekat mereka. Tanganku meraba bawah tempat tidurku untuk mengambil beberapa benang rajutan yang kuletakan di sana.

"Jadi kita mulai dengan apa dulu?" tanyaku lagi. Ino mengambil perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya.

"Kita mulai dari membuat alas gelas saja, ya?" ia bersiap untuk memulai. Aku mengangguk antusias. Dengan sengaja kuletakan gelas di dekat siku Ino. Perkiraanku tak meleset, gelas itu tersenggol dan tumpah membasahi rok Temari. Temari sedikit tersentak dengan rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba mengenai kakinya. "Ah maaf Temari!" ujar Ino.

"Tak apa, Hinata aku pinjam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan ini, ya?" izinnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Silahkan, ada di lantai bawah," jawabku. Ia berujar 'terima kasih' lalu berjalan turun meninggalkanku dan Ino berdua di kamar ini. Bibir gadis itu mulai mengoceh soal cara merajut. Aku pun menggenggam sebuah jarum yang kugunakan untuk merajut. "Ino, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan menusuk?" tanyaku dengan nada halus. Ino menghentikan aktifitas merajutnya dan menatapku heran.

"Menusuk? Menusuk apa maksudmu? Benangnya atau kain?" ia bingung. Aku tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan mata yang melembut.

"Tentu saja menusukmu dong, Yamanaka Ino," jawabku. Ia terbelalak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bercanda kan?" ia mulai mundur perlahan. Menjauh dariku. Aku pun semakin mendekatkan diri padanya dengan sebuah jarum yang kugenggam. Sampai akhirnya ia pun berdiri dan berusaha berlari menuju pintu keluar. Terlambat, aku keburu berlari duluan dan mengunci pintu kamar ini. Mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke dekat tempat tidurku. "Hinata, ini tidak lucu!" bentaknya. Aku mengunci tubuhnya di antara tembok dan tubuhku. Tanganku menahan lehernya.

"Dengar ya, ini memang tidak lucu karena aku tidak bercanda. Kau tahu? Aku benci sekali mendengar suaramu yang sering menjelek-jelekkanku di depan temanmu si Sakura itu. Kau tahu? Aku juga benci sekali melihat senyum munafikmu," jelasku. Tangannya berusaha meraih apapun namun tak bisa. Tak ada apapun di dekatnya. Ia juga berusaha mendorongku namun tak berhasil. Aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku yang tak menahannya.

"Akh!" kudengar rintihan kesakitan darinya saat kutusukkan jarum pertama di lehernya. Mencabut jarum itu lagi, lalu menusukkannya ke tempat yang lain. Sekarang bibirnya, bibir yang selalu membuatku muak. Kukoyak jarum itu hingga menimbulkan sebuah luka yang lumayan besar di bibirnya. Air matanya mengalir namun itu semakin membuatku bahagia. Kembali kulepaskan lagi jarum itu lalu menggoreskan pipi mulus itu hingga darah perlahan mengalir. Sekarang bagian tangannya. Terus kubuat luka-luka kecil yang membuatnya perih.

"Kumohon hentikan, maafkan aku.." mohonnya sambil terisak. Darah segar itu ikut mengalir dari bibirnya tatkala bibir itu bergerak. Waktunya permainan yang lain. Aku menghempaskannya ke lantai lalu segera mendudukkan kakinya. Kembali menguncinya. Kubuka laci terdekat dan mengambil sebuah pisau tajam. Ku lempar jarum itu dengan asal lalu memainkan pisau yang kupegang.

"Hmm.. kau lebih suka terluka di mana dulu?" tanyaku padanya sambil menjilat pisau itu. Keringat dingin terlihat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, akhh kumohon jangaan.."

"Aku bertanya 'di mana' dan kenapa kau malah menjawab 'jangan'? Jawabanmu salah!" bentakku lalu mulai menusukkan pisau tajam itu ke perut Ino. Ia menjerit histeris namun segera kutahan bibirnya dengan tangan. Mencari-cari kain lalu menutup mulutnya. Membuat merah darah merembes ke kain putih yang menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tak terlalu berisik. "Hey Ino, kau nampak sangat cantik dengan perpaduan warna merah ini. Mungkin akan lebih cantik lagi kalau semakin banyak warna merah yang 'memenuhi'mu~" aku berujar lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Kumainkan lagi pisau itu lalu mengarahkannya pada jari-jari lentik itu. Kuraih tangannya.

"Kuku-kukumu nampak indah, bagaimana kalau aku hilangkan saja semua? Habis aku iri sih.." ucapku santai. Padahal sumpah, aku sama sekali tak iri dengan kukunya. Kupotong jari itu dengan perlahan, menyayatnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Membuatnya semakin kesakitan tiap kali benda _stainless__steel_ itu bergesekan dengan kulit dan dagingnya. Cairan hangat itu pun mengalir mengenai tanganku. Bosan, dengan cepat kuputuskan semua jari-jari itu dengan brutalnya. Kaki Ino terus meronta. Kesal, maka kutamparlah pipi gadis itu.

"Diam! Kau menggangguku! Kau menyebalkan!" bentakku kasar. Aku merasa aku mulai tak terkendali lagi. Luapan emosi yang senantiasa ku tahan selalu ku lampiaskan begitu saja sampai aku merasa puas. Termasuk kali ini. Jika tadi aku masih bermain-main dan tidak kasar, maka sekarang semua itu berubah. Dengan cepat kutusuk-tusukkan pisau itu dengan kuat. Perut, dada, bahkan lengan. Kusayat perlahan kulit paha yang terekspos karena ia memakai rok pendek. "Seharusnya kau memakai rok panjang saja," saranku.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki. _Shit_, Temari pasti sudah selesai! Aku harus segera membereskan Ino! Dengan tanpa ampun lagi aku menikam jantung gadis pirang itu. Mengoyaknya sampai dalam dan membuat mata _aquamarine_ itu mendelik. Yup, satu jiwa telah berhasil pergi. Kini tinggal jiwa yang satunya lagi. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil sebuah katana, pisau, bahkan pistol. Lalu kini aku berjalan membuka pintu. Menampakan wajah gadis berkuncir empat itu. Hanya sedikit bagian pintu yang kubuka agar ia tak dapat melihat Ino.

"Kau sudah selesai, Temari?" tanyaku basa-basi. Temari tertawa ringan.

"Haha, iya. Maaf ya jadi agak lama. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" ia balik bertanya tanpa menaruh curiga sama sekali. Kusembunyikan kedua tanganku di belakang.

"Begitulah, kami belajar dengan seru sekali!" jawabku. Ia mulai tampak bingung. Hening sesaat sampai kulihat ia seperti mencium sesuatu.

"Bau aneh apa ini? Ini seperti amis darah," ujar Temari. Aku hanya angkat bahu dan tersenyum manis lagi.

"Memang bau darah," setelah berkata begitu, aku segera membuka pintuku lebar-lebar. Membuat Temari histeris melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia menatapku tak percaya. "Kaget, ya? Mau ikut main? Seru sekali, lho!" ajakku dengan wajah _innocent_. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu berlari menjauh dariku. Aku pun tak kalah cepat menyusulnya. Kujambak rambut itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh di depan kamarku. "Mau ke mana kau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" tanyanya ketakutan. Aku mengeluarkan katana yang kubawa dari sarungnya. Menampakan kilauannya yang siap menebas apapun.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" tanyaku sambil memainkannya di dekat leher Temari tanpa mengenai kulit itu.

"Ka.. kata.. katana.." jawab Temari terbata-bata.

"Pintar, tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jika benda ini berada di lehermu? Atau berada di dalam tubuhmu? Dingin dan hangat lho rasanya.." tanganku bergerak dengan perlahan di wajah gadis itu. Lembut, lalu menjadi kasar tiba-tiba. Kutarik dagu itu, memaksanya untuk menatap mataku. "Kenapa kau tidak jawab? Tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, ya? Kalau begitu coba saja dulu!" kugunakan katana itu untuk menebas tangannya yang sejak tadi berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Arrghhh aaakhh sakit, Hinata!" histerisnya. Aku tak perduli, sungguh aku tak pernah perduli.

"Diam, jangan berisik!" bentakku.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Kau gila!" ia kembali berteriak.

"Kau tuli, huh? Kubilang diam, ya diam!" kesal, aku pun menebas telinganya karena pura-pura tidak mendengarku. Ia kembali berteriak lebih kencang. Darah kembali mengenai seragamku. "Kau tak pernah menghargaiku! Terkadang kau tak menganggapku! Tapi kau sebut dirimu sahabat? Mati saja sana!" aku berujar tidak jelas. Menebaskan katana ini dengan entengnya, memutuskan kakinya, tangannya, apapun yang kulihat. Menusuk-nusuk perut itu. Merasa yakin Temari tak akan kabur, aku pun melepaskan peganganku pada dirinya. Mendudukkinya seperti yang kulakukan pada Ino tadi.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa pelajaran biologiku tentang tubuh manusia selalu bagus? Karena aku tak hanya belajar di buku tapi melihat langsung bagian tubuh manusia itu!" kuambil pisau yang kupakai sebelum ini. Merobek asal baju Temari hingga menampakkan perutnya. Kutikam perut itu, merobek lapisan kulit itu. Kulihat Temari memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya. Setelah berhasil membelek perut itu, aku tak lantas mengacak-acaknya. Melainkan berpindah tempat. Menyayat kulit lehernya perlahan. Hanya melukai setengahnya. Membuat darah memancar dari leher yang kulukai begitu saja. Membasahi wajahku dengan cairan kental hangat berwarna merah itu. Ia terlihat kesakitan, tentu saja.

Sengaja aku tak memutuskan pembuluh nadi di lehernya, membiarkannya dalam keadaan tidak mati dan tidak mungkin bertahan hidup seperti itu. Sementara kini aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada perutnya. Mengacak-acak isi perut itu dan mengeluarkannya. Entahlah nyawa Temari sudah pergi atau belum. Selesai, _perfect_! Hasil karyaku indah sekali, haha! Kutendang tubuh itu. Hening, tak ada reaksi apapun darinya. Berarti dia sudah mati. Dengan santainya kutinggalkan tubuh kaku itu dengan isi perut yang masih berceceran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kudengar pintu rumah terbuka. Aku menggenggam erat katana-ku dan mengawasi keadaan dengan hati-hati. Ah, rupanya itu ayah yang pulang. Kesempatan bagus nih. Aku pun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tiap langkah itu, tiap hembus nafas itu. Pria yang kerap menyiksaku jika aku tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Pria yang kehilangan tujuan sejak ibu meninggal. Ya, pria sialan itu!

"Hianta, kau sudah pulang?" suara beratnya terdengar. Aku menyahut dari lantai atas.

"Iya, ayah," jawabku. Kudengar suara pintu kayu yang tertutup. Kutarik nafas, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari cepat dan mengunci pintu itu karena aku sudah tak mungkin menyembunyikan diri dari semua darah yang berbekas dikulit dan seragamku. Segera ku berlari melewati ayah yang nampak kaget. Kukunci pintu itu dan melempar kuncinya ke sembarang tempat.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya ayah kaget. Aku menggeleng polos. Kurogoh saku kemejaku dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Hasil ulanganku. Kuberjalan mendekatinya sambil menunjukkan kertas itu. Perlahan ia mundur menjauh.

"Lihat hasil ulanganku, 40 dong! Kau tak ingin memarahiku? Kau tak ingin mengurungku di kamar mandi? Yakin nih tak berniat membanjur anakmu dengan air dingin di tengah malam?" kubanjiri ia dengan pertanyaan. Kulihat wajahnya masih berusaha tetap tenang, menjijikan!

"Hey, kau kenapa Hinata? Cepat menjauh dan ganti baju!" bentaknya. Aku tak mau mendengar ucapannya lagi. Kutendang tubuh yang sudah tak muda lagi itu hingga membentur tembok. Kuambil vas bunga terdekat dan melemparkannya ke kepala pria itu.

"DIAM! _Urusai_! Kau tak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku! Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakit hatinya aku! Kau tak pernah mendukungku, tak pernah bangga akan hasil yang sudah susah payah ku dapatkan! Yang kau bisa hanya menuntut lebih, lebih, dan lebih! Musnah sana! Musnah!" teriakku kesetanan. Dia pun terjatuh, kepalanya berdarah akibat pecahan kaca yang mungkin menancap. Kuraih katana-ku lagi dan mulai menikmati kegiatanku menikamnya sambil mengamuk. Mencurahkan perasaan terpendamku, menusuk, dan memotong bagian tubuhnya sesuka hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai, aku lelah. Kududukkan diriku di sofa. Menjilat darah yang menempel di katana-ku.

"_Tadaima_," tunggu.. itu kan suara..ah aku lupa kalau dia juga punya kunci cadangan.

"Hinata, kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Aku segera mempersiapkan pistol di tanganku. Jariku sudah siap untuk menekan pelatuk itu kapanpun. Akhirnya sosok yang kutunggu muncul juga. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata _lavender_ yang sama denganku. Hyuuga Neji. "Hinata.. apa yang terjadi? Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya kaget begitu melihat jasad ayah yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Helaian _indigo_ku bergerak mengikuti kepalaku. Perlahan aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatap kak Neji.

"Aku yang melakukannya," jawabku sambil membalikkan tubuhku dan menekan pelatuk itu secara bersamaan. Peluru itu tepat mengenai jantung kakak sepupuku. Aku tersenyum sinis menatapnya.

"Baiklah, yang di sini sudah selesai. Waktunya mencari korban selanjutnya.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Fic macam apa itu yang di atas? Apa itu? Apa? #plak. Awalnya cuma sekitar 2000-an kata, tapi kenapa saya jadi semangat sampe jadi 4000-an lebih gini ya?<p>

Serius deh, entah kenapa ngetik fic ini cuma butuh waktu beberapa jam. Entah karena semangat atau apa~

Setelah baca menurut kalian ini bisa jadi rate "T" gak? Gak bisa, ya? Ya udah deh #slapped

Kalau masih bisa "T" bakal saya ganti.

Yosh, review please m(_)m


End file.
